


Knew it from the Start

by shanachie



Series: First Kiss [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, M/M, Prompt Soft & Slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Buck didn't have a revelation... it was a series of small moments.
Series: First Kiss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769095
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Knew it from the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to S from the 9-1-1 Discord for her help with this.
> 
> At this point, I'm going to keep writing in this fandom. I've had some things come up recently that are making me think... but I still love this fandom, the people I've met, and the characters. We're just gonna ignore what's going on with the actors and hope things get better.

It wasn’t a great revelation. Buck didn’t wake up one day and exclaim, “I’m in love with Eddie Diaz!” Instead it was a series of moments, of time, that brought him to where he was today.

It was that first day; arguing with Eddie and realizing that he was only arguing because he wanted to see how far he could push Eddie.

It was the next time, when he watched Eddie slowly, carefully pull the grenade from the man’s leg. And then his bright smile when the ambulance blew up, clearly high on adrenaline.

It was watching him experience his first earthquake and then the terror on Eddie’s face when he couldn’t reach the school. It was already being in sync with him and reassuring him that Christopher was perfectly safe. And watching the absolute delight when they finally got to the school and Eddie’s son was in his arms.

Buck thinks that might have been the moment, he stopped thinking of him as _just_ a gorgeous man.

It was Eddie by his side as he tried to return from the truck bombing. The cheering and encouragement as he tried and tried… and the refusal to allow Buck to give up. It was the face he woke up to after the embolism. And the person who still had trust in him after he lost Eddie’s son in the tsunami. It was the reason he felt like his heart was ripped out, even as he went ahead with the lawsuit. It was realizing what made it so imperative that he get back to the 118. Not just the loss of his _family_ , but the loss of Eddie… and Christopher.

It was that moment when Eddie uttered the words, “I forgive you.”

It was sitting at the dinner table at the 118 laughing and hearing Eddie’s laugh next to him. Brushing up against him as they ate, as they worked. It was being in sync with him again.

It was relaxing on the couches at work and knowing there was always someone there to relax with.

It was video games with his two favorite people; Christopher by his side and Eddie still so close he could feel his body heat. It was even losing to Eddie and making Christopher laugh. And it was quiet talks in the kitchen that could have gone either way. He knew he might not be able take Eddie, but it was so fun to watch his face as he tried to figure it out.

It was watching Eddie’s face light up when he saw what Buck (and Athena) had done so Eddie could spend Christmas with his family. And it was being included in that family without it even being a thought.

It was standing on the top of the fire truck and knowing Eddie would never let him fall. Would fall with him if he did fall. It was an exchange of glances when someone hit on them as they both turned the women down.

And it was here in this moment, Christopher slumbering in the living room and Eddie’s hands on him. With Eddie leaning towards him and whispering all the things he’d always wanted to hear, just before their lips met.

He never had an epiphany about loving Eddie Diaz. It was the little moments.


End file.
